What Legends Say
by notsoinnocentfangirl
Summary: Sirius and Remus discuss legends, and how sometimes, there's more to them than what some texts say. And Sirius, being Sirius, is well, quite an idiot, as we all know. RL/SB slash, mentions of the legend of Merlin/Arthur. Just a short little drabble. enjoy


_**A/N: Hey guys, just a short, goofy little drabble I suddenly got the inspiration for and figured, why not? Haha, I like it, I hope you all do too. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the Harry Potter series. Which sucks, but…. I get over it. **_

_**Dedications: **_

_**Warnings: Do not read if the idea of two guys together offend you, or if you rather like the King Arthur legend as it is, not as slash fan girls prefer it. Thanks. In other words, Mentions of SB/RL and Merthur.**_

_**What Legends Say**_

"Hey Remus," Sirius said, walking into the Sixth Year boy's dormitory and coming over and sitting beside where his boyfriend was laying with a grin.

Remus looked up from the book he was reading briefly, a smile turning up the corners of his lips, before turning his attentions back to his book.

"Moony…" Sirius whined instantly, not even bothering to be patient, "pay attention to me."

The tawny haired sixth year rolled his eyes. "What is it Padfoot? I'm reading, and I happen to really like this book."

Sirius whined again. "But I'm here now? Can you honestly choose a book over me?"

"Yes," Remus said, still not even looking up from his book.

"But Remus, I'm so much sexier than it is, Sirius said, throwing himself over the werewolf.

Remus laughed softly. "No, not really.

The dog animagus pouted for a moment, which went unseen by his boyfriend, before he cocked his head to the side much as a curious puppy would. "What is it?"

"A book, as I already mentioned," Remus said, not even bothering to look up.

Sirius huffed in annoyance. "What is it about?"

"Merlin."

"Don't curse at me. I'm only asking…."

Remus laughed softly, closing his book to look at his boyfriend. "No Padfoot, the book is about Merlin, and Arthur, and how they were companions, and friends, and maybe a bit more than that, if some legends are to be believed, which, I think…." Remus paused for a moment, blushing softly, "I think they are, to be believed, I mean."

"But wasn't King Arthur married to…. What's her face? Gwen right?," Sirius asked, face scrunched up as he tried to remember the history. "And didn't she leave him to run off with Lancer?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "It's Lancelot. And really, I can't help but believe that that was all just a ploy set up to hide Arthur's true love for his Court Magician and so that he could produce a heir. After all, he and Guinevere were very close friends, so I'm sure they could have worked something out."

Sirius' eyes went wide. "You mean that Merlin, the most powerful warlock to ever live, and Arthur, the greatest king to have ever ruled, may have been…. involved with each other…. like…. like you and me are involved?"

Remus laughed again. "So it seems."

"That's just…. I didn't know there were gay people all the way back then."

Remus shoved his boyfriend playfully so that he lay on the opposite side of the bed, down by where a person's feet would generally go. "Really Sirius, do you think that being homosexual is a new trend or something?"

"Yes," Sirius said, though the way he said it made it sound more like a question than an answer, and Remus laughed again.

"You're such a bloody prat," Remus stated, crawling over to kiss Sirius affectionately.

"Hey Remus," Sirius said awhile later, when his lips were all swollen and his eyes were glazed over, and they both were lying along the wrong side of the bed, rather out of breath and content with it.

"Yes," Remus asked, snuggling closer to the older boy.

"Do you think Merlin's and Arthur's sex life was as great as ours?"

Remus chuckled. "I doubt it Padfoot. I honestly doubt it." And he kissed the animagus before he could say another word.

Not that Sirius had anything else to say, really. He was more than happy to let Remus prove himself right.

_**A/N: My obsession with Sirius and Remus as well as Merlin and Arthur may be getting out of hand, lol. Don't you all think so?**_

_**Please review if you enjoyed this :D**_


End file.
